One Night Out
by Sara Noir
Summary: Dawn/Spike, basically PWP. Ends on a weird note but I don't care. Graphic descriptions, blood, Don't like it don't read it.


Dawn sighed. Spike was adorable. Well, okay not entirely adorable- kind of like a ferocious teddy bear. He was a softie inside. Dawn giggled at the thought, imagining Spike's vamp face on a teddy bear. She sighed again. _I'll never get him with Buffy around. _It sickened her, the way he followed Buffy like a lovesick puppy. Frankly, it was disgusting. _Though I wouldn't mind so much if it were me he was staring at. _She sat down on her bed wondering how to attract Spike's attention to her. She would never be Buffy, that much was a fact, but she could act like her.

"Dawnie, supper's ready" Yelled Willow from down the stairs. Willow and Tara had been downstairs for a few hours. Dawn wondered what it was that they had made.

Hopping off her bed, Dawn tripped down the stairs, thoughts still on Spike. _And that amazing butt. _Giggling, Dawn abolished the thought from her head. _ Can't be thinking about Spike through dinner. Buffy the mind reader will catch me!_

"Mmm, something smells good!" Dawn said sing-song style to the girls at the counter. Willow and Tara simultaneously blushed. Dawn flumped down at her chair and dug in. "What is this anyways?" She asked in Willow's general direction.

"It's called spanokapita" Willow said brightly from her spot at the counter. "It's Greek spinach and cheese casserole."

"It's really good; you should make it more often."

Willow blushed, red cheeks clashing with red hair.

Buffy chose then to run down the stairs, with a "Dawn!" at her sister.

Dawn, mouth full, answered "What?"

"You started without me!" Buffy remarked, giggling at Dawn's expression of bewilderment.

**5 hours later**

Stretching one more time, Dawn left her warm bed. She pulled on tight jeans and one of Buffy's shirts. Opening her creaky window carefully, Dawn also thought to grab the stake from under her pillow, tucking it in the back of her jeans. She clambered out the window, hanging on to the tree branch above it while she slipped it closed. Dawn jumped down the tree's branches until she reached the bottom.

_Ah, freedom. _She allowed herself to think about Spike for a few seconds, and left the yard. Out on the street she strode towards the graveyard, looking for Spike's crypt. _Mmm, Spike. I want him so bad. He'll never have me though. Unless…_ Dawn stopped the thought in her head. She couldn't.

Dawn looked to the graveyard. There was a large fire in the middle, near the gates. She decided to avoid it completely and head for the groundskeeper's gate. She snuck around the fence until she reached the side gate.

Opening the gates without so much as a creak, Dawn slipped inside. She headed straight for Spike's crypt. She knocked on the heavy wooden door, calling out for him.

"Spike? Spike? Are you in there?"

"Yes, come in. You bloody demons always have to ask don't you!" Yelled Spike in an exasperated sort of way.

Dawn pushed open the door. "Last time I checked, I wasn't a demon. Just a key."

Spike's eyes widened, mouth forming an O of surprise. "Niblet?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Spike, it's me." She pointed out.

Collapsing on a beat-up chair, Spike stared at her. Dawn felt a thrill at that, even knowing that the only reason he was staring at her was because he was surprised.

"Spike?" she asked gently "Would you do something for me?"

"What would you like, pet?" he asked leeringly, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Spike…" she faltered "I want… I want you to... to drink from me."

"I thought you'd never ask, bit. I've been waiting for you for months. You are sure about this?"

A delicious thrill went through her. "You've thought about me?"

"Yes, pet." He replied, sending yet another thrill through her with his predatory grin. "You're sure?" He repeated.

"Yes. I'm certain, Spike. I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She paused. "Do… Do you like me then?" she asked him, voice trembling.

"Dawn, niblet, I love you." Spike said softly.

"But what about Buffy? I… I thought you loved her," Dawn asked, the thought finally coming to her mind.

"Look, Dawn, I love both of you. You're both beautiful, in different ways. Both of you are my dream women." He looked at her for a long time while she sputtered.

"Well then, will you... drink from me? Please? I want this." She said, a new resolve in her voice.

"What about this damned chip, pet? What am I to do with it?" He asked her.

"Won't it realize that I want this? I just said I did…" Dawn whispered to him.

"I think that you will have to beg for me, pet." Spike's eyes had a mischievous glint, but Dawn would do it anyways. She loved him that much.

She got down on the cold, hard floor of the crypt and looked up at him. He, in turn, gazed down at her. She faltered a moment, then in a clear, strong voice- "Spike. I beg you to drink my blood. Please, drink my blood."

He gathered her up and savagely tossed her on his couch. He fell to the floor and crawled up to her, nuzzling against her chest and hair before she bared her neck for him. He smiled, and said "This may hurt for a second, pet, but you will enjoy it."

Dawn shuddered with anticipation. "Drink me, Spike. Please!"

He ran his tongue over her soft white neck, causing her to moan. "Please, Spike, please" She cried out, running her hands up and down his chest.

He vamped, then plunged his fangs into her smoothly, drawing her blood into his body.

She cried out in pleasure, relishing every moment he had his mouth to her neck. Tingles covered her body, inside and out. He murmured through her blood that he loved her.

Spike had to tear himself away from her. Blood given willingly was such a treat, such a delicacy. He moaned with love and pleasure once more, then slipped his fangs away from her neck.

"Spike! Don't stop! Please," Dawn cried.

"Now, now, luv, wouldn't be good to drain all of you, 'cos then I couldn't come back for more." He reminded her.

Dawn sighed. "Kiss me then?" she asked him, a naughty grin on her now-pale face.

"Now that I will do, luv." He replied with an equally naughty grin.

Tilting her face up to his, she kissed him lightly, on the eyes, nose and forehead.

"Stop teasing me, bit, or I may have to ravish you." He murmured teasingly, kissing her neck where he had bit her. His kisses crawled up her neck and onto her lips, making them both gasp with pleasure. A tiny shock, almost like static, crossed between them, eliciting another gasp from the intertwined couple. She kissed him passionately, sending heat through his lips and to his heart.

He ran his hands up and down her back, curving around to meet her flat stomach. He ventured higher, then stopped. His mouth broke contact with hers, and he asked her  
"Is this okay?" as he placed his hand on her breast.

"Yes," she gasped breathlessly.

Oops, he'd forgotten that aspect of humans. He gave her a moment to breath, then fastened on to her lips, putting a slight squeezing pressure on her breasts. He rubbed his thumb against her hard nipples, wondering if she'd let him remove her cumbersome shirt. He backed away from her then and removed his shirt.

"How far exactly can I go with you, bit? I mean, we've gone to the vampire equivalent of second base. Third base involves me taking off your shirt and possibly pants. Are you up for it, pet?" Spike asked Dawn, the question hanging in the air as she thought for a moment.

"Spike, I've never wanted anything more than to have you taking my clothes off," Dawn replied to him, smiling gently.

"Then let's get to it then!" Spike grinned. He was just bloody thrilled that he would finally get to touch her without the cloth in the way.

She watched him unbutton his jeans, but leave them on and revealing a snaky trail of dark hair leading down.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" she asked him. "Both of us know you have a nice chest, but I bet mine's nicer!" Dawn taunted.

He sauntered over to her, watching as Dawn's eyes became transfixed to his bare chest. Spike smiled at her, and pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her torso uncovered save for a lacy bra. He slipped his head down her chest and began to undo the button of her jeans with his tongue and teeth.

"Oooh, I never thought to do that before," She remarked gaspingly as he finished up with her zipper. He raised his hands to her hips and pulled her jeans off. Now Dawn was left nearly exposed, with lacy panties and bra. She had left home prepared for him, that much was certain.

His cold hands snaked around Dawn's warm back to unto the clasp on her bra. Apparently Spike was an expert at this. When he had opened the clasp, he began to remove the bra entirely, while simultaneously removing her panties. He threw them across the room in a heap, then stood back to admire her naked flesh.

"Well this isn't fair. I'm naked but you aren't!" Dawn pouted.

"We can fix that, luv, quite easily." Spike said, even as Dawn crawled up to his knees and pulled the offending pants down off of his legs.

Suddenly Dawn found herself with a large, hard, _thing _in her face. She jumped back involuntarily, a bit startled.

Spike chuckled. "Weren't expecting that, now were you? Junior is just a little excited."

Dawn tentatively touched 'Junior' with one slim finger, then wrapped her smooth little hands around his thick shaft. She looked up at him, eyes questioning 'is this right?' even as she ran one warm finger around him. His moan of pleasure was her answer. The girl moved her fingers over his smooth skin, finding his sensitive spots and rubbing and biting them.

Dawn then began to use her tongue. Her wet and warm tongue matched her wet pussy below. Spike was not the only one enjoying this.

Dawn looked up at Spike. His head was thrown back in passion, and he was breathing heavily, even though he didn't need to. As if sensing her gaze, he looked down at her, hands moving out to fondle soft breasts. Her hardened nipples felt like little candies in a sea of warmth.

Her mouth slid away from him, leaving room for his tongue to reach her nipples. Spike's cold tongue made rings and circles around her warm breasts. The inexperienced young girl gasped in pleasure. As he trailed his cool tongue over her soft skin, she gasped faster and louder.

Suddenly he lunged towards her midsection, as if going in for a kill. Opening her legs was the only invitation he needed to intrude her wetness with his tongue.

Dawn's moans became screams as a building pressure was released. Spike, with his head between her legs, lapped up the fluids coming from inside her.

He had known that this sort of thing was pleasurable, but the pleasure seemed magnified ten times when he was with Dawn. And he hadn't even fucked her yet! Spike suppressed the urge to shake his head at himself. All in time, she would want him enough to go past third base, as it were.

Spike wasn't done yet. He wanted to show her his orgasm. _Without_ fucking her. He straddled the couch they had migrated to and grabbed 'Junior'. Moving his hands back and forth quickly, he got himself off just by looking at her beautiful naked flesh.

Her face flushed at seeing him crying out in ecstasy.


End file.
